forrestgumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Forrest Gump: The Soundtrack
#Hound Dog" performed by Elvis Presley – 2:16 #"Rebel Rouser" performed by Duane Eddy – 2:22 #"(I Don't Know Why) But I Do" performed by Clarence Frogman Henry – 2:18 #"Walk Right In" performed by Rooftop Singers – 2:33 #"Land of 1000 Dances" performed by Wilson Pickett – 2:25 #"Blowin' in the Wind" performed by Joan Baez – 2:36 #"Fortunate Son" performed by Creedence Clearwater Revival – 2:18 #"I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch)" performed by Four Tops – 2:43 #"Respect" performed by Aretha Franklin – 2:27 #"Rainy Day Women #12 & 35" performed by Bob Dylan – 4:35 #"Sloop John B" performed by Beach Boys – 2:56 #"California Dreamin'" performed by The Mamas & the Papas – 2:39 #"For What It's Worth" performed by Buffalo Springfield – 2:38 #"What the World Needs Now is Love" performed by Jackie DeShannon – 3:13 #"Break on Through" performed by The Doors – 2:27 #"Mrs. Robinson" performed by Simon & Garfunkel – 3:51 Disc two #"Volunteers" performed by Jefferson Airplane – 2:04 #"Let's Get Together" performed by Youngbloods – 4:36 #"San Francisco" performed by Scott McKenzie – 2:58 #"Turn! Turn! Turn!" performed by The Byrds – 3:54 #"Medley: Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In" performed by Fifth Dimension – 4:48 #"Everybody's Talkin'" performed by Harry Nilsson – 2:44 #"Joy to the World" performed by Three Dog Night – 3:16 #"Stoned Love" performed by The Supremes – 2:59 #"Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head" performed by B.J. Thomas – 3:00 #"Mr. President" performed by Randy Newman – 2:46 #"Sweet Home Alabama" performed by Lynyrd Skynyrd – 4:43 #"It Keeps You Runnin'" performed by Doobie Brothers – 4:13 #"I've Got to Use My Imagination" performed by Gladys Knight & the Pips – 3:30 #"On the Road Again" performed by Willie Nelson – 2:29 #"Against the Wind" performed by Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band – 5:33 #"Forrest Gump Suite" composed by Alan Silvestri – 8:49 Songs in the movie but not on the soundtrack include: * "Love Her Madly" - The Doors * "Free Bird" - Lynyrd Skynyrd * "All Along the Watchtower" - Jimi Hendrix * "Hey Joe" - Jimi Hendrix * "Get Down Tonight" - KC & The Sunshine Band In August 2001, Epic released a Special Collector's Edition which added two tracks that are featured during the "Run Across America" sequence. They also remastered all the tracks. Disc 1's sequence remains the same while the new Disc 2 follows this: # Jefferson Airplane - "Volunteers" (02:05) # The Youngbloods - "Let's Get Together " (04:37) # Scott McKenzie - "San Francisco (Be Sure To Wear Some Flowers In Your Hair)" (02:59) # The Byrds - "Turn! Turn! Turn! (To Everything There Is A Season)" (03:55) # The Fifth Dimension - "Let The Sunshine In" (04:48) # Harry Nilsson - "Everybodys' Talking" (02:45) # Three Dog Night - "Joy To The World" (03:16) # The Supremes - "Stoned Love" (02:59) # B.J. Thomas - "Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head" (03:00) # Randy Newman - "Mr. President (Have Pity On The Working Man)" (02:46) # Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Sweet Home Alabama" (04:44) # Jackson Browne - "Running On Empty" (04:56) # The Doobie Brothers - "It Keeps You Running" (04:14) # Gladys Knight & The Pips - "I've Got To Use My Imagination" (03:30) # Fleetwood Mac - "Go Your Own Way" (03:40) # Willie Nelson - "On The Road Again" (02:30) # Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - "Against The Wind" (05:33) # Alan Silvestri - "Forrest Gump Suite" (08:50) Category:Film soundtracks